


Knowing the Signs

by xx R A I B I X (missRISETTExx)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missRISETTExx/pseuds/xx%20R%20A%20I%20B%20I%20X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as much as Togami protested, Naegi knew he did really hate it - or the one where Togami doesn’t really hate cuddling. The maiden doth protest too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing the Signs

“Your persistence is not endearing. Go find someone else to waste your time with.”

“Mhmm.” Though the gentle hum seemed to say he’d take his leave, Naegi merely moved in closer to the young man beside him. His eyes remained shut as his arms tightened around one of Togami’s, his face burrowing into the heir’s shoulder. Despite the protest, Naegi knew better. Were he really upset, Togami would have been harsher with his words. Rather than stating that Naegi _should_ leave him be, he would have physically forced him away, if his presence were truly a bother.

These were the ‘signs’ Naegi had slowly picked up on during the time he’d known the blonde heir. He could remember all the times he’d seen Togami interact with Fukawa, calling her dirty and an annoyance, intentionally trying to break her spirit as best he could, even if it never seemed to faze the then love-struck girl.

With Naegi it was different. As he sat with his head resting on Togami’s shoulder, he was completely at ease and he knew that feeling was mutual. Togami’s shoulders weren’t raised and tense. His breathing was calm and steady. His eyes were still focused on the book he held in one hand. Had Naegi truly been a bother the situation would have been entirely different and with that in mind he contented himself to get as comfortable as possible.

“I mean it. Remove yourself at once, Naegi.” Once again, the tone of Togami’s voice betrayed his words. Naegi did allow his eyes to flutter open, though, as he looked up at the heir’s relaxed face. The small boy’s lip jutted out in the slightest bit of a pout before he began to move. Rather than away, however, his hand reach across Togami’s lap. The blonde let out a huff of irritation, but he made no move to prevent Naegi from whatever it was he was trying to do. He took hold of the object beside Togami—a thin, metal bookmarker—and slipped it into the page that Togami was on, before gently prying the book from his grasp. “If this is some vain attempt to distract me, you will find that your efforts are in vain. You could never be nearly interesting enough to hold my attention for very long.”

“Togami-kun, how long have I known you now? It’s been at _least_ six years, so stop trying to lie to me.” Setting the book beside himself, Naegi turned his attention back to the man in question and gave him the softest of smiles. “Don’t you think I know when you’ve had enough of me? We’re nowhere near that point yet.”

“Tch. Perhaps I’ve spent too much time around you, if you claim to know so much about me. I suppose this means I should keep considerable distance between us from now on.” Togami smirked as he pushed up his glasses, clearly thinking Naegi would fall for his bluff. “It would do me no justice to have a commoner such as yourself getting too friendly with me.”

“Hmmm, I guess we could put some distance between us, or,” Naegi took a gentle hold of Togami’s arm before he raised it up just enough so the boy could force his way into Togami’s hold. Sighing happily at the warmth the Heir provided, the brunet placed his face into the crook of his neck and smiled before continuing with, “Maybe there’s a possibility that you’d like to stay like this for just a little while?”

“Hmph, fine, but only this once.” And despite those words—ones Naegi had heard a million times before—Togami rested his head atop Naegi’s, pulling the boy into his lap as he made himself comfortable.


End file.
